Mewtwos last time as a wild pokemon
by Starryshadow77
Summary: an old friend appears that ash hasn't seen in a while but is he really good. Mewtwo appears later on. If you like Brock or Richey or don't want to see them evil don't read and rember to read and review


Ok this is my first pokemon story so be nice.  I got the idea from the movie "Mewtwo's Return".   Pokemon is not mine and never was.  The characters do not belong to me and never have or will.  As a last warning before you read this story if you like Brock or Richey or don't want them to be turned evil turn back now.  You have been worn and for anyone who forgot who Richey was he was in one of the indigo league episodes.  He was the kid who had a pikachu named sparky.  Ok I gave you the basic summary so here is the story enjoy and please read and review.  Oh an as a last note ash has battled 6 out of the 8 gym leaders.  He is in the city with the 7th gym and gym leader Pryce.  He has taken his pokemon to the pokemon center and is now picking them up before he goes to the gym. Oh and … means someone's thought

Chapter 1

            "Hey nurse joy are my pokemon ready?" Ash asks in a hurry.  "I want to get to the next gym and get another badge"  "Yep here they are Ash good as new and ready to go" Nurse Joy says happily as she gives Ash his pokeballs.  "Great, thanks.  Come on guys lets go to the next gym" Ash says excitedly as gets his pokeballs.  On the way out the door Ash, Misty, and Brock are saying good bye to nurse Joy and not looking where they are going when all of a sudden Ash bumps into someone.  

"Opps I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Ash says as he reaches his hand out to help the person who fell.  "Thanks I…. Ash!!!!"  Richey exclaims as he realizes who bumped into him.  "Hun, Richey!"  Ash says back once he sees whom it is.  "Its good to see you again."  Richey says as Ash helps him up.  "Hi Richey how have you been? Asks Brock who was standing next to Misty the entire time.  "Fine I'm with a friend of my dads.  She's doing research here on pokemon.  Why are you here? Richey says.  "I'm here to battle the gym leader and earn my 7th gym badge" Ash explains  "Richey what is your dad's friend researching on?"  Brock asks.  "My dad heard about a mysterious pokemon here who only travels around at night, and only when there is a moon.  My dad wanted to find out more about and even see this pokemon.  But only if we can find it" Richey tells the group.  

"Yes even I heard about the rumors about this pokemon.  I have even seen the shadow of the creature one night, but I never saw the actual creature" nurse Joy tells the group.  "You've seen the pokemon nurse Joy when?"  Brock asks even more interested than before.  "Late one night.  I was up later than usual helping a sick pokemon when I heard a noise outside.  It sounded like a scratching at my door.  When I went to see what it was there was nothing there.  I decided to look around to see if I could find what it was when I saw a shadow up near a wall on the other side of the wall.  It was only there for a second before it disappeared though so I didn't get a good look at the shadow to tell you much about it."  Nurse Joy tells them.  "What can you tell us about the pokemon nurse Joy?"  Misty asks.  "All I remember was it looked like a type of cat.  A cat that was standing on its Hine legs" she answers.  "I can't wait to see this pokemon.  Lets go find it!"  Ash exclaims.  "Wait Ash you heard what Richey said you can only find it at night during the say it hides" Misty reminds Ash.  "Oh yea, I forgot".   

"Besides Ash I would like you to meet my dads friend anyway" Richey tells him.  "Ok where is she?"  Misty asks looking around.  "Here she comes now," Richey tells them pointing towards a woman with short blond hair.  When Ash and Misty see her they both gasped.  It was Domino.  The woman who worked for team rocket and almost captured Mewtwo.  "This is Domino she works for my dad at the pokemon instute."  Richey tells everyone.  "Hi everybody" Domino says in her friendly high pitched voice.  Before Brock even decides to try to tell Domino something Misty starts to pull him away.  "She works for team rocked remember."  Misty whispers harshly in Brocks ear.  "Maybe she quit.  I mean she did say she was a friend of Richey's dad" Brock says in her defense.  

Before anyone says anything else Domino's said  "It's getting close to dinner time and I want to be good an full and awake tonight so I can see this pokemon.  Come on I'll take you to a restaurant I saw around the corner.  My treat."  Domino offers.  Right away Brock and Richey say yes, but Misty and Ash don't answer right away.  "What do you think Ash, should we trust her?"  Misty whispers into Ash's ear.  Before Ash has a chance to answer, "Are you two coming" Brock asks.  "Yea were coming" Ash responds than whispers in Misty's ear "Since we are in a group I don't think she will try anything" Misty says nothing and just goes along.  

Authors Note:  Ok I don't know what to write during the dinner so it is now after dinner and during the dinner at one point Domino Richey and Brock disappear for about 15 minutes talking.

            "I can't wait to see this pokemon," Misty says.  "Yea either can I" Ash explains.  "Lets split up.  I think we will have more luck if we are in two groups instead of one" Brock says.  "Yea that's a good idea" Domino responded.  "Uh ok I guess" Ash answers not sure if it is a good idea or not.  "Ok Richey and Brock will stay with me and you and Misty can be a group," Domino says splitting up the group.  Before Misty or Ash can argue Richey start running off in the opposite direction.  

"Oh great now it's just the two of us" Misty says.  "Yea I know.  Come on let's see if we can find this pokemon," Ash says as they start heading in the direction they started in.  "What kind of pokemon do you think is it?"  Misty asks.  "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Ash responded.  'Oh yea how are you going to find out if we can't find the pokemon?" Misty asks him.  "Because we have all night to find him and the night are still young." Ash says looking around.  

A/N  Ok it is about 2 hours after the group split up.  I didn't feel like writing two hours worth of writing

"Hey Ash where and when are we suppose to meet the other group?  Misty asks.  "I don't know they never told us" Ash responds.  "Maybe we should find them," Misty says getting worried.  "Alright lets go" Ash says as they start to walk towards the opposite direction.  

When Ash and Misty are walking accidentally Misty and Ash lose each other.  When they were walking around they somehow took two different turns and pikachu is with Misty.  "Misty where are you" Ash screams looking for Misty, when all of a sudden he hears voices behind a building.  …Great maybe its Misty or the other group…Ash thought.  When he gets to where he hears the voices he is shocked to hear someone saying,  "So you want to become a member of team rocket.  Fine but first you have got to do something to prove your self to our leader." Says one voice. "I'll do anything what do you want" another voice responds  "Simple, you say that dark hair boy knows and is friendly with mewtwo right" the first voice says.  "Yea so" m the second voice responds.  "So my leader wants mewtwo for his own and I know for a fact that that night pokemon is mewtwo.  I have seen him once or twice and our leader wants him.  Since your friend is friends with mewtwo if we capture him mewtwo will try to save him and when he does mewtwo becomes ours," the first voice responds.  "What makes you think mewtwo will try to save him?" The second voice asks  "because I have seen mewtwo help hurt pokemon or people who were falling before." The first voice answers  "But why capture Ash than why not capture just anyone?"  The second voice asks,  "Because if we have a friend of mewtwo's than we have a guarantee that mewtwo will come.  If we capture just anyone than mewtwo might not come to rescue them where a friend he will" The first voice answers.  "Fine I'll do it.  I will capture Ash and bring him to you so your leader can hold him prisoner." The second voice answers.  

At this point ash can't believe what he just heard and starts to slowly back up when he bumps into a bell on the door.  As soon as ash bumps into the bell he stops moving as he hears one of the voices say, "What was that?"  Ash stays extremely quiet and sneak back when all of a sudden he feels someone behind him.  Before he got a chance to see who it was a hand grabs him and puts one hand over his eyes and the other around his waist.  "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screams.  Before he has a chance to scream for help again he fells something put around his mouth.  As Ash continues to struggle he feels the hand around his waist let go, bit before he has a chance to do anything he fells someone else tie rope around his hands.  Than he fells the same thing around his feet than he feels the hand covering his eyes let go, and for the first time Ash sees who captured him.  As Ash looks at his kidnappers he can only shank his head in denial for in front of him are people who he conceded his friends.  Domino is looking at him laughing, Richey who he thought was a friend of his is checking the rope on his hands and ankles and finally the person he thought he could trust most of all, the person who he was with since almost the beginning of his pokemon journey Brock was putting a going towards Ash with a blind fold in his hands.  As Ash felt Brock tying the cloth around his eyes his only thought and question if he could ask one was "Why".  As Ash feel Brock let him go he hears Domino tell Brock that now that Ash was captured he had to keep Misty from knowing what happened to him.  Than he felt someone lift him up and heard them say " I'm taking him to our leader and I will let him know than we have a new member to join us.  I'll be back."  Than he felt the person carry him away.

To Be Continued 

Ok I know I didn't leave it off at a good spot I know.  It is a cliffhanger.  Review and I will continue the story so please review so I know to continue.****


End file.
